


Below the Surface

by silvertailedkitsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Broken Bones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pining, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Volleyball, death., hinatas girlfriend is a lil bitch, i hope you are mentally stable enough for this, im sorry, mostly angst not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertailedkitsune/pseuds/silvertailedkitsune
Summary: Everyone thinks Hinata's life is perfect. Perfect volleyball life, perfect family, perfect girlfriend, perfect grades (with major help from Yachi and Yamaguchi). It was a life that everyone sought after. The life that everyone wants. Everyone only sees what is on the surface, not what could happen below it. Hinata's so-called "perfect" life isn't so perfect after all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. A "Perfect Life"

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this story on a whim that I had. I don't know why I am choosing to torture myself and Hinata like this, but what can I say, I'm very good at writing angst, at least I think. This story is a bit watered down, knowing that I couldn't do all that to poor Hinata. He already is going to deal so much with this story already. Well, I hope you like it!

Hinata walked quietly to the gym, not wanting to disturb the quiet peace in the night. All of his friends were sleeping and in retrospect, Hinata should be sleeping as well, but if anyone knows him, he would always fit in extra practice in some way or another. Hinata always wanted to grow, to get better, and the only way he could think of doing that was to practice.

Practice until he can't anymore.

After all, it does distract him from what happens at home.

Hinata ran his hand over the bruises that had been newly formed, cuts lining the edges. They stung a little when he touched them, but it wasn’t anything compared to what his father had done to him. He felt grateful that at least he could get out of the house once in a while, to escape the menace that was his so called dad, and he could walk around freely without the fear of getting sprayed with glass shards, and getting punched in the face every 10 seconds.

He knew that going to practice with injuries wasn’t good. Hinata also knew that hiding it from the team was also bad. 

But he couldn’t tell anyone about it. After all if his dad had found out well, 

The results could be catastrophic. 

So Hinata had always bought concealer and makeup to cover up the injuries that were scattered all over his body, trying to hide it from all his friends. He would let one show every once in a while, not letting people get too suspicious that he was covered from head to toe in makeup. No one ever noticed. That was fine with him.

Everyone thought Hinata had the perfect life. 

Perfect Volleyball Life.

Perfect Family.

Perfect Girlfriend.

Perfect Grades (with serious help from Yachi and Yamaguchi).

The life that everyone wants, right?

Everyone only sees what is on the surface, not what could happen below it. 

Hinata’s so-called “perfect” life isn’t perfect after all. 

His steps slowed down to a halt in front of the gym. The keys jingled when he took them out of his pocket. Hinata opened the gym and lid the doors open, taking out his volleyball at the same time. He had hoped Kageyama hadn't taken the spare key to practice as well, as he didn't cover up his bruises and scratches. 

Lucky for him, Kageyama didn’t.

He went to start practicing. He served every ball, hitting over and over until he (almost) got it right. The hits were strong and loud, some of them went astray. After spending hours in the gym without realizing it, he checked the clock. 

1:39 

Hinata knew he would get in trouble again from practicing too late.

“Maybe I could sleep in the gym,” Hinata muttered to himself, “I could buy myself breakfast in the morning at the store.”

He grabbed the bag that he brought with him and scoured its insides for his wallet. He dug around for ages until he realized he forgot it.

“I guess I’ll just have to-” he paused, “Go home.”

*Or I could starve,* Hinata thought but then shook his head. *The team would definitely notice. I also need some lunch too. I could ask Ukai if I could get some free pork buns, but that would be too much of a hassle.*

He pulled at his hair roughly and fell to the floor. Hinata spread out his arms and felt the cool surface of the gym and just laid there, relishing in how good it felt. He could just stay there forever and everything would be ok-

A loud banging took Hinata out of his trance. He looked towards the door and saw a familiar tuft of greyish-orange hair in the distance.

“Shouyou!” He boomed

Hinata looked back to the gym doors, seeing his father running toward the gym, whiskey bottle in hand. He ran as quickly as he could to the nearest closet, trying to conceal his presence so that his father wouldn't spot him. Hinata covered his ears and mouth, hearing his father get closer. 

“Shouyou! I know you are in here! No good son of a bitch always practicing-” Hinata’s father slurred, the air around the gym now smelling of alcohol. 

Hinata closed his eyes and prayed his father wouldn’t hear his breath, getting faster and faster.

“Shouyou,” He called in a sing-song voice, “You know you can’t hide forever. You are going to have to come out sooner or later.”

Hinata shook his head violently, not wanting to even hear his father's voice. Of course, it didn't help when Hinata's breath started to sound like the flap of a hummingbird's wings, getting faster and shorter, his face going ghostly white. He fell down onto the floor, trying to get a breath of air.

His father angrily pushed open the door, hitting Hinata in the process. Hinata was still breathing heavily, trying to get the air into his lungs, trying to escape this drowning feeling he knew all too well.

“You always seem to hide in here don't you? Useless motherfucker, always being a little bitch. Maybe that’s why your mother left us,” his father chided, kicking Hinata in the head.

“N-no,” Hinata managed to choke out between breaths.

Hinata’s father delivered a swift blow to his arm with the whiskey bottle, “Now you listen here, if you weren’t even born, I wouldn’t have these problems! Maybe I should’ve killed you when you were still young.”

Hinata started to bleed, the blood dripping down his arm slowly. This bruise was like all the others, same as the cuts, and Hinata knew he was going to have to clean up. 

“I can’t believe I have to deal with you for my whole life. You were a huge mistake,” He paused and picked Hinata up by his shirt. He led Hinata to his face, “Do you know that?”

Hinata shook his head yes, not wanting to anger his father more than he already did. 

‘Don't give me a half assed answer! Answer me with your words!” Hinata’s father bellowed.

“Y-yes I understand,” Hinata sniffled and drooped down his head in response.

“Good.”

Hinata's father looked around at the mess around them, “Clean up this mess while you’re at it.”

“Okay,” Hinata muttered. 

“I'm heading home. I expect you to be sleeping by 2:30,” Hinata's father slurred slowly.

“Yes dad.”

Hinata made work onto sweeping the glass and alcohol away from the equipment, not wanting others to suffer because of his stupid mistake. He knew that his father would be mad, and he didn't think about the consequences. Hinata let the tears run down his face, he knew his father wasn't watching anymore. They kept falling and falling. The only place he ever had felt safe, suddenly was gone. The place where he did what he loved the most was found by his father.

The one place Hinata felt like he could be himself.

His safe place was gone.


	2. A "Perfect" Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DEPICTIONS OF PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE

Hinata walked to the gym the next day normally, as if nothing had happened. He tried to shake off yesterday's events and prayed to the gods that he had managed to clear out the whiskey smell and the small glass shards from the gym. His eyes were sunken in and his face was hollow, showing pale skin and his stomach was growling, as his father didn't let Hinata take his wallet, nor eat breakfast. Kageyama jogged up beside Hinata, blowing icy winds towards him. Kageyama peered at Hinata carefully.

“You look like a piece of shit,” Kageyama stated bluntly, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, “You feel okay? Do you want to go home?”

Hinata shook at the thought of his house and turned towards Kageyama.

“I didn’t get much sleep, but I’ll be fine,” Hinata muttered to Kageyama, burrowing into his hoodie. 

“Dumbass, you don’t look fine in any way. Maybe you should-”

“I said I’m fine!” Hinata interrupted. It took him a few seconds to realize what he did. “Sorry. I’m just worn out.”

“Hmm,” Kageyama hummed lazily, “I hope that doesn't carry over to practice, Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san will notice.”

“I’m fine,” Hinata exclaimed like he always did, smile growing on his face, “I would tell you if I wasn’t.”

Lie.

That was a lie. 

Of course, Hinata wasn’t fine. Nobody would be in his situation, but in true Hinata fashion, he works himself to the bone, not trying to cause any concern to everyone. No one had noticed, as his cheerful personality carried over into everything he did, and he could shield himself away from all the terrors that was his home. 

Hinata took the spare key to the gym and unlocked the doors. Making one final prayer that the room wouldn't reek of alcohol, he opened the door to reveal a spotless gym. Hinata let out a breath of relief, one that he had been holding in for far too long.

The people started to file in, starting with the captain Ennoshita (it had been the best choice, after all, Tanaka and Nishinoya would throw the team into shambles), and ending with the first years that the team gained at the beginning of the school year. The last person who came in before practice was a girl.

Hinata’s girlfriend.

She was a pretty girl, going by the name Yoshino Kirika, or just Kiri for short. Kirika had dark black hair, so black it almost looked blue. Her eyes complimented her hair well, the shade of grey matching with her dark locks, capturing everyone with her beauty. Many people wanted to date her but she was picky with who she would date. It was a surprise that she wanted to date Hinata, because normally, she would never go after those guys. After all, she cared about athleticism, build, and most of all, height, which Hinata doesn’t have. 

Her shoes clicked on the gym floor softly, with her skirt swaying side to side. Kirika raised her hand up, waving at Hinata, with a grim look on her face. Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, wondering what was happening. Hinata jogged over to her, and they exited the gym walking side by side. Hinata looked down at her, as she was still shorter than him, and signaled for her to start speaking.

Kirika slapped him across the face. 

Hard. 

She swung again, the skin on Hinata’s face burning. Hinata expected this to happen, as he always saw that she was on the abusive side, sneering at everything he did. However, he knew if he broke up with her, things could go very badly on his end. Kirika had a colossal amount of friends, even people she didn't know took her side when she got in arguments. Even though Hinata was well known as a good student and person, he knew deep down that if they broke up, half the school would hate him.

“You’re so dumb Shoyo,” she sneered, dragging his face towards her, “You’re getting fat again.”

Hinata hung his head low, letting his hair go into his face, "'I know, but everyone is worried about me-"

Another slap came towards his face.

“You really are stupid, aren’t you? Why do you care about them? I'm right here, and that should be all you need.”

“But-”

“Do you not love me then Shoyo?”

“What are you talking about? Of course I do!”

“By the way you are talking to me, it doesn’t seem like it.” 

Hinata let out a small sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“That's a bit better Shoyo,” she sneered, hitting him in the back of the head.

She peered at his hair, longer than it was before and started to roughly pull and tug at it. 

“Why is your hair so fucking long?” she stated, dragging it towards her face, inspecting the orange locks carefully, “I should get it buzzed.”

Hinata just stayed in the same place pitifully, not wanting to get hurt even more than he was. Kirika pulled Hinata by his hair up over her head and back down to her face. He wore a pained expression on his face, but never spoke out in fear that something would happen. Hinata noticed that Kirika and his father were alike, but it had never gotten this bad before. 

He just stayed silent.

“Shoyo,” she said maliciously, “What do you think about me cutting your hair? It would look much better shorter.”

Hinata let out a small yelp of agreement before his hair was tugged at again. 

“DON'T GIVE ME A HALF ASSED ANSWER!” Kirika exclaimed loudly, getting him eye level to her face.

Hinata muttered a small yes, before going limp in her hold. 

“That's what I thought. Now stand up like a proper gentleman.”

Hinata stood up straight, towering over her a little. He looked down at her, and her pout. He knew what was coming.

“Hey Shoyo! Practice is starting! We all know you love Yoshino san, but can you hurry it up a bit! You two can do whatever you want in private later!” Nishinoya exclaimed, skipping closer to the couple. 

Kirika quickly shifted her hand on Hinata's head to make it look like she was fluffing up his hair. She spun his body around to Nishinoya, with a grin on her face.

“Aw, Nishinoya-senpai, we were just getting to the good part. I guess it’ll have to wait,” she smirked at Hinata. She wore a grin on her face, but Hinata really knew what it meant. 

Don't say a word.

He kept his mouth shut.

“I guess we will be going then! Come on Shoyo!” Nishinoya exclaimed, pulling Hinata back towards the gym, Nishinoya hand on Hinata’s wrist.

“I'll see you later Kiri,” Hinata sighed, biting his lip at what she would respond with.

“I'm gonna miss you Sho!” she exclaimed. 

As soon as Nishinoya turned his back, she glared daggers at him, warning of what was going to happen to him in the future.


	3. My life with its sorrows

What a day.

Although, Hinata noticed that all the days blurred together, making it hard to distinguish what happened each day, but that didn't matter to him. All the relationships Hinata had over the past 2 years would start to fray, because of course, Kirika had told everyone that Hinata was abusing her. 

It had started earlier in the day when Hinata had royally pissed Kirika off without knowing so. It was a simple misunderstanding, Hinata just needed to stay with his father for awhile, as he knew that his fathers wrath, and not to disobey him, and so he skipped going over to her house for one night. Apparently she had planned out everything, to go to the park and watch fireworks, even though there weren't any that night. 

It received Hinata many hits and slaps in the morning, tears being shed from Kirika the whole way. It had looked bad from afar, with Hinata turned away from his girlfriend, her crying and holding on to him for dear life. She looked like she was truly in pain, as she was a great actress, and much to Hinata's demise, people had saw them. Hinata tried to get away from the awful situation he had found himself in, but Kirika would not stop following him, still clutching onto his arm. 

Hinata, being fed up with the situation, jerked his fist out of Kirika's hand, successfully hitting her square in the jaw. She fell to the ground, clutching her face, crying out some garbled from of 'How could you do this to me.' Everyone crowded around the scene quickly, and Hinata ran. 

He ran.

He ran as far as he could, away from everyone else. He knew that he was going to be hated. He knew.

Hinata had found himself in his favorite park, the one with the small fountain in the middle of the grounds, usually having birds crowded around it. He made his way to the fountain instinctively, and sat on the edge, still the same and started to cry.

_Stupid! You are so fucking stupid! You are really in it now! Shoyo, you really are a simpleton idiot just like Tsukki says-_

"Hinata?"

Hinata quickly turned around, facing the voice. The saltwater in his eyes clouded his vision, making it harder to see who the voice came from. Hinata wiped away his tears, so that he could see the person who said his name. Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi flashed a small smile at Hinata, putting a hand behind his head, "I wanted to see if you were okay. You ran off after than whole... debacle, and you seemed sad. I saw that you were crying. Everyone went to go and comfort Yoshino-san, and I wanted to check on you. Although I believe the victim more than the abuser, I still wanted to hear your part of the story, with you being my teammate and all. I wanted to report back to the whole team, as they don't really-"

"Yamaguchi. I'm okay."

"Can you explain the situation with Yoshino-san?"

"I-" Hinata stuttered, eyes brimming with a new wave of tears, "I don't have the pictures with me right now."

"Pictures? What pictures?"

Hinata thought for a few seconds and started to violently rub at his cheek, smearing the makeup from her face. His skin started to turn red, blotchy, and after a few minutes of vigorous rubbing, revealed a purple and yellow bruise underneath it. Hinata didn't look up at Yamaguchi, letting his tears fall down to the floor. 

"Oh, Hinata. When did this happen?"

Hinata let out a wet laugh, "Its been happening for awhile. But, I'm fine. I promise."


End file.
